kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Keep It Movin'
Keep It Movin' is the second single from Keke Palmer's debut album, So Uncool. It was sent to US Mainstream radio on August 7, 2007. It failed to chart. Music video The music video for "Keep It Movin'" was released on the internet August 8, 2007. The video starts with Hip-Hop Keke waiting for the subway train to arrive. Performance scenes are shown in between then. Cool/Laid Back Keke is on the train and sings with the chorus. Then the train stops to pick up Hip-hop Keke who sings the first verse. The next chorus is shown with both Cool/Laid Back Keke and Hip-Hop Keke dancing to a routine in the streets. Then near the end of the chorus the subway stops and Cool/Laid Back Keke and Hip-hop Keke meet Skater Keke, who sings the second verse. Then the third chorus is Cool/Laid Back, Skater, and Hip-Hop Keke dancing in the streets at a block party. Meech does his verse with all three versions of Keke dancing with him. Throughout the video Glamorous Keke is dancing and singing with a bright amaranth pink colored backdrop. Music Video Release history In the second verse: Got 106 & Park on..., "106 & Park" has been removed on subsequent MTV owned stations so not to advertise a non-MTV program. Disney Channel also edits out the line Woke up in the morning and I see the sunshine, only got the summertime on my mind..., to Woke up in the morning and I'm feeling all right, only got the weekend on my mind..., with a seemingly higher voice, possibly to make it sound more kid-friendly. It also completely removes Meech's rap. The radio edit in the music video removes Meech's intro rap, but keeps his other rap. Also, a second remix features Slim Thug & Paul Wall. Lyrics Talk/Intro: Laugh Alright you all It's Keke P, huh I'm flappin' We're doin' it real big uh huh Hook: Woke up in the Morning And I see the sunshine Only got the summer time On my mind (Oh) My girls’ in ‘ere and We kick it all the time Only got the summer time On my mind (ehh) Chorus: We keep it movin' (oh ayo) (eh oh) We keep it movin' (Oh ayo oh) We keep it movin' (Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh) 1: Everybody knows that school's out No doubt You know this one goes out To all of my homies It’s what we been waitin' for It's 92 (outside) Let's make our move And get into a little somethin' Radio's blastin' Let's make this happen Homies and shorties Stand up (stand up) Let's get this party on Let's do this now Be young and proud Show 'em how we hold it down (Get it, get it) (3 1 2) yeah they know how to druke it! (2 1 2) (uh huh) everyone knows We’re ‘bout to twork it out Get it get it Come on now it’s goin’ down Everybody’s feelin’ just fine (Summer time) Hook Chorus 2: na 106 and park on, come on And my favorite joint’s on It’s a block party So don’t be afraid to loose control It’s all about you Do what it do Can’t nobody tell us nothin’ I love hip-hop music Let’s go ahead and do this Homies and shorties Stand up (stand up!) Let’s get this party on We doin’ it now Be young and proud Let’s go and show them how We get it get it (3 1 2) yeah they know how to druke it (2 1 2) everyone knows We’re ‘bout to twork it out Get it get it Come on now it’s goin’ down Everybody feelin’ just fine Summer time! Hook Chorus (Big Meech) OK, It’s summer time about to party like a rock star A couple months beatin’ by like a hot car 'cause time flies when you havin’ fun So we can flow and tryna Find yourself a summer love But me, I keep it movin’ All seven days of the week I’m like Miami 'cause the boy Always bring ya heat I got them big things poppin’ Like my name is Tip Doing tricks with the wip And Keke P A million dollar kit! Hook Chorus Category:Songs